Glimpses
by FoxChaos
Summary: Various Pezberry drabbles and short stories. WARNING: Obnoxious amounts of fluff 98% of the time, as well as high chances of Britartie and Artchel brotp, wish a dash of Hummelberry brotp. If you hate either Kurt or Artie, skip those. Otherwise enjoy. Will be updated on a quasi-regular basis. Rated M for the POSSIBILITY of M-rated happenings.
1. Problem

"Psst. Santana." Someone was talking to her, and she was trying to sleep.

"Santana, please. I need your help."

She groaned. Who the fuck was suicidal enough to keep at this?

Then she was being shaken, lightly, by a soft hand that seemed to tremble a little. With another groan she rolled over, opening her eyes just enough to see the shadowed figure of none other than Rachel Berry standing next to her bed. She had had a sleepover for the Glee girls, plus Kurt, and everyone else was laid out on sleeping bags around her bed. She shifted a little to prop herself up on her elbow, opening her eyes up fully just so that she could glare at the smaller girl.

Rachel bit her lip and couldn't seem to stop fidgeting.

"What the fuck, Berry?" hissed Santana. This had better be good.

"I'm really, really sorry, Santana… it's just… well… I had a really bad nightmare." Even in the dark Santana could see Rachel's flushed face. She rolled her eyes.

"Are you- Are you even being serious? You're not a baby, even if you are about the size of one. Go back to bed."

"Santana…"

The taller girl fell back into her bed, sighing heavily. Finally, she scooted over and moved the edge of the blanket over. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Smiling, Rachel quickly got under the covers and snuggled as close to Santana as she could get, resting her head on the other girl's chest without a second thought. "Thank you, San. I promise to be up and out of bed before anyone else can see."

Grunting, Santana rolled her, wrapping her arms around the diva and closing her eyes. "Whatever. Just don't wake me up. And if anyone asks you snuck in my bed without my permission." It was pointless, though. Rachel was already fast asleep, and despite herself, the Cheerio found herself holding her just a little bit closer before falling asleep again aswell.


	2. Trivia Night

"Which actor and actress played the lead roles of Captain and Maria Von Trapp in the 1965 film, The Sound of Music?"

"Hah, easy. Christoper Plummer and Julie Andrews respectively."

"Damn it. Fine. Go."

"In the world of photography, what does SLR abbreviate?"

"Pfft. Not even worth my time. Single-lens reflex camera."

"Hmph. Bring it."

"The Beatles won the Academy Award only once in their career - as Best Original Score for what 1970 film?"

"Let It Be. You'll have to do so, so much better, Artie."

"Oh I intend to, homegirl. Let's see what'cha got."

Sitting on the couch together, staring in what could only be a mixture of amusement and bewilderment, were Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce.

"Name the directors whose last names begin with a vowel: A. The Pink Panther, Victor/Victoria, and 10, B. Brewster McCloud, M.A.S.H., and Nashville, C. 1982 – Gandhi."

Santana shook her head slowly. "Why are we dating them again, Britts?"

"Easy as Paris Hilton. A, Blake Edwards. B, Robert Altman. C, Richard Attenborough. Ready to give up yet?"

Brittany laid her head on Santana's shoulder and just smiled. "I think it's cute."

"Oh not even _close,_ mister. Show me what you got."

Santana snorted. "Cute… Sure… In an incredibly geeky and disgustingly_nerdy _kinda way."

"In a dubious achievement in science, in 1995 a Swiss biotech lab grafted what on the back of a mouse?"

The blonde just continued to smile, chuckling. "Yeah, but they're _our_incredibly nerdy geeks."

"Oh please, a 4th grader should know that! It was a human ear."

Both girls looked disgusted, but Rachel Berry and Artie Abrams were far, far beyond noticing at this point.

"Yeah? Well what'cha got, diva?"

The tanned Cheerio shook her head. "And _why _do we let them do this every Wednesday night?"

"This 1983 documentary film staggered the senses because of its slow-motion and time-lapse photography of nature and man-made vistas. The title was Hopi Indian for "life out of balance." What was it?"

The tallest of the two grinned, hugging Santana close as she continued to watch her boyfriend and friend battle it out. "Because we love them, and that they get along, and that we get to see each other while they get long. Plus it's super hot when they get all competitive and brainy."

"Loosin' yer touch, girl. Koyannisqatsi! What!"

The taller of the two brunettes just rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the smile or the lustful look in her eyes as she watched her tiny girlfriend from the couch. She licked her lips. "Well, I can def agree with _that…_"

"Just ask your question, _Abrams_."

"Which entertainer's brassiere fetched $11,000 at an auction in Michigan in 1991?"

"Madonna's, of course. Anything less would have been a crime, if I may say so."

Brittany giggled. "Plus they get really drunk, and then they can't keep their hands off of us after they're too drunk to remember why they're playing trivia."

"Oh you're good, Berry… You're good…"

"Damn straight I am."

Santana's barking laughter filled the room.

"Now then, born in Omaha, Nebraska in 1899 with the name Frederick Austerlitz, he created a stage act with his sister, Adele. In the 1930's they were noted for their enthusiasm and style. Who was he?"

"Fred ASTAIRE, 1899 to 1987! That man was is a legend! Holla!"

Brittany and Santana both offered up prays hands and the blonde shouted out, "Holla!" and the tanned Cheerio couldn't help but laugh more at the indignant look on her girl's face. She had never, _ever _thought that _these_would be the people she spent her free nights with (except for Brittany, duh), but as Rachel whipped out another card from the randomizer and pouted in the most _adorable _way she could imagine, the cheerleader was pretty sure she didn't wanna be anywhere else.

Plus Britt was right. In about another 30 minutes and a couple of wine glasses each, the two would be all over the two girls, and then the fun _really_began.


	3. A Dialogue

"No. Absolutely not. You're _insane_."

"For the love of Streisand, Rachel, you march your little legs over to her _right now _or so help me I will _carry you myself_."

"You _wouldn't dare!"_

"Don't test me, woman!"

"Kurt, with all due respect, I am destined for Broadway greatness. That means I _cannot die in high school_."

"I'm all for drama and the use of theatrics, hun, but you're overdoing it."

"Really? You think so? It's _Santana Lopez_, Kurt. _ .Na._"

"Yes, Rachel, I am aware of her name. Along with being in Glee together we are also on the same cheerquad and share a keen eye for fashion and the judgment of others-"

"I'm leaving. I have a song to practice and I can't believe I've wasted as much time as I have on this silly-"

"Crush?"

"-_conversation._"

"Rach, dear, just ask her."

"Need I reiterate my wish to remain in the world of the living beyond Junior year of high school?"

"_She won't kill you. _Just _tell her._"

"No."

"_Rachel_."

"Nope_."_

"She's behind you."

"Absolutely not. Wait-"

"Tell me what…?"

"Oh good Barbara!"

"Santana, actually. Note the perfectly proportioned nose."

"Satan, always a pleasure."

"Porcelain."

"Rachel has something important to tell you."

"NoIdon't."

"Berry, you gots two seconds ta spit it out, afore's I _makes yous _spit it out."

"Have fun, Rachel~ I'm off to lunch."

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel get back here-!"

"Ahem…"

"Oh lookit the time. I apologize, Santana, but I must be off- eep!"

"Nice try. Now say what you was gonna say."

"… Before I do, I ask only that in your rage-filled and/or disgusted haze you avoid my nose if you do so choose a physically violent means of rejection and-"

"_HOBBIT_."

"Willyougooutwithme?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You're serious."

"I should go-oh!"

"Stop. Trying. To _leave_."

"Okay…"

"Now. Repeat that. Slower this time."

"Santanaaa…"

"Just because you're the size of a three old year _doesn't _mean you can whine like one. Ask."

"… Would you like to go out with me…?"

"Where?"

"Um… Breadstix…?"

"Good answer. Pick me up at 7. Don't be late."

"I'll have you know that I am always punctiu- Wait, what?"

"See ya in English, Berry."

"San- Santana, wait! Did you just- And did we just- I mean did I really and did you actually and-"

"For the love of- C'mere."

"Wha-? Mmmn-! …Mmmmm…"

"Answer your questions, _Rachel_?"

"Ahuh… yeah… 7 o'clock…"

"Good hobbit. Wear something pretty."

"Okay…"


	4. Living Together Dos

_((A/N- Prompt from an anon on tumblr. Short little sequal to the Living Together prompt from Pezberry week. Fluffyflufflfuff before I can't be bothered with angst at the moment. And I owe these two some happiness.))_

* * *

It was somewhat like deja vu,with her standing in the kitchen at night, waiting for Santana to come home. This time, though, there was a lot less uncertainty, a lot more pleasant anticipation.

Rachel couldn't keep the grin off her face as she all but danced around the tiny space, pouring the vegan friendly popcorn into a bowl, pouring the glasses of wine, and humming "Elephant Love Medley" from Moulin Rouge. She heard the door to their apartment open and close, and for one split second had a horrible, twisting feeling in her gut as she listened carefully for any signs of another woman.

"Rev up the Netflix, Rachel! We are watching the _shit _outta Saw tonight!"

The voice of Santana Lopez filled the apartment and rebounded off the too-thin walls, and the grin on Rachel's face threatened to split her face in two. "I'm getting the snacks, San! You do it!" she called back. Truthfully she just wanted a little time to compose herself. She was _ridiculously _giddy.

It was not meant to be, however, as Santana waltzed into the kitchen and, without missing a beat, took a glass of wine from the smaller girl's hand just as she wrapped her free hand around Rachel's waist and pulled her flush against her own body. Smirking, eyebrow quirked, Santana asked,

"Ready ta get your scare on, Berry?"

Rachel didn't even care that she was blushing hotly. She returned the smirk, pecked Santana on the lips, and smoothly extracted herself from the girl's grasp. "Always, Lopez. You know I love seeing you terrified. It's adorable." She grabbed the popcorn bowl and made for the livingroom quickly, hearing the indignant squack of a flustered law student hot on heels.

She barely had time to set her wine and popcorn down before she was being tackled to the couch. "Eep! Santana!"

Not giving the petite brunette a chance to get her barrings, Santana quickly flipped her onto her back and straddled her hips, hands going straight to the girl's sides as she grinned down deviously and began to tickle Rachel, who was laughing and pleading and squirming uncontrolably beneath her. "S-Santana! S-s-stop it- stop it this- this instant!"

"Make me," shot the taller girl back.

And just like that Rachel shot up quickly, one hand wrapping around Santana's neck, and brought her into a kiss. Immediately Santana's arms encircled the girl's waist and pulled her tighter against her body as she deepened the kiss. Then, without warning, she was on her back, Rachel smiling down at her. She couldn't bring herself to be bothered, and just grinned.

"Yes, Miss Berry?"

Rachel leaned down to kiss her again, slower and softer this time. When she pulled away she was smiling, and Santana's grin had softened to the same. "You know… we could skip the movies…" offered the singer.

Santana chuckled. "And miss out on perfectly good cuddle time? I don't think so. Go get the blankets, babe. I'll start the first movie up."

Rolling her eyes, glaring playfully when Santana swatted at her ass as she stood up, Rachel skipped to the now shared bedroom.

Yes. This was movie night was _much _better than last time.


	5. Chapter 5

_((A/N- Prompt from santanalovesrachelsberries: Santana and Rachel have been in NYC for years and visit Lima just in time for its first every Pride))_

* * *

They were pretty sure the world was ending when they got back to Lima and saw a sign that said "Lima's First Gay Pride!", complete with two many rainbows and the various sexuality symbols using the male and female signs.

Rachel spoke first.

"Santana… We're in Lima, Ohio, right?"

Santana lifted up her designer shades and licked her lips. "Mmm… yup. According to Google Maps at least."

They didn't have much time to stare at the sign in front of the town hall before Fathers Berry swooped in from behind with matching grins.

"Girls! Welcome home!" They hugged both young women fiercely, and before any more could be said Maribel Lopez was also joining in on the now group-hug.

"Me hijas! You've come at a perfect time!"

Santana and Rachel exchanged a look, then eyed the older adults cautiously. "Daddy…" started Rachel. "Is this a joke…? I mean, it's very elaborate and almost believable, but…"

Hiram laughed, putting an arm around both Leroy and Maribel. "Afraid not, my shining star. Lima is officially have a Pride day. And it happens to be tomorrow! We're very excited."

Santana's eyes narrowed. "Not to put a damper on the whole thing, but there is no way the rest of Lima is gonna sit back quietly about this. This could get really, really ugly…"

Before anyone else could reply, Burt Hummel walked out of the town hall, followed by Kurt and Blaine.

"The police are fully behind on this one, as is the mayor. If anyone wants to cause violent trouble of any kind, they'll be dealing withthe law."

Kurt smiled, pulling Rachel into a tight hug as Blaine did the same with Santana. Moving back just enough to see her face Kurt smirked. "So, now that that's settled… You two ladies wouldn't mind being on my incredibly fashionable and uproariously gay float, would you? I need two gorgeous gals to sing— and possibly go 'all Lima Heights' on the naysayers."

Rachel, deciding to just go with it, grinned and clapped feverishly. "We would love, too! I'm so excited- Oh my gosh, Santana! We aren't even prepared! We need to get fitted, and pick songs, and-!"

Rolling her eyes, smirking in pure amusement, Santana just shook her head.

If everyone was this excited now… what were they gonna act like when they found out she had proposed?


	6. Chapter 6

Pezzberry ficlet for apuzzletotherestofus

((G!P warning. Prompt was just pezberry + g!p + puckelberry brodom. Done.))

"Noah!"

"_What! It's totally a legit question."_

"Between your 'bros' maybe. Not me."

"_You're my lezbro. Still counts. So come on. Tell me."_

Rachel all but face-planted onto her bed, slightly thanking everything holy that Santana and Kurt were out of the apartment. Rolling onto her back, knowing her face was flushed with embarassment and… well… something else, due to the thoughts coming to mind at his questioning, the college freshmen huffed.

"You know, I'm curious as to why you'd possibly want to know those details about Santana, Noah. A little lacking in the heterosexual, don't you think?"

She heard a scoff on the other side of the line. "_No way, Princess. The Puckasaurus is a total ladies' man. Which means it's totally whatever to talk about another dude's junk. Even if that dude's a fuckin' hot ass chick." _

Grimacing, Rachel replied, "I know how hot Santana is. Do you have to e so vulgar?"

"_Um. Duh. It's __**Santana**__. You can't just call her hot. And she totally has a hot ass, too."_

"Noah!"

"_It's true!"_

"You're not allowed to leer at my girlfriend!"

"_Rach, I've totally seen her naked like, a billion times. But she never really let me look, ya know? Come on. There's no way you don't know."_

To Rachel's relief she heard the door open and close, and the voices of her best friend and her girlfriend floated through the apartment. "Babe, we're home! Brought those vegan bread-cake things you like to force feed us!"

Grinning, already getting up and moving to the kitchen, Rachel spoke into her phone. "Speaking of hot girlfriends, mine is home. Goodnight, Noah. I'll talk to you Sunday."

"_Rach! Come on! Not fa-"_

He was cut off by the phone disconnecting, and the young woman slipped it into the pocket of her jean shorts before all but throwing herself at Santana, arms wrapping around her neck, and laying a wet kiss on her cheek. Santana laughed, looking at Rachel a little confused, and Kurt just rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

Later that night, with Kurt out at his boyfriend's and the apartment to themselves, Rachel found herself hovering over an ever hardening cock, attached to a very naked and very turned on Santana Lopez. She smirked, looking straight into her girlfriend's dark, hooded eyes as she slowly stroked the length of it, swiping her tongue over her lips.

"You know…," she began. "I had a fascinating conversation with Noah today…"

Santana groaned, swallowing thickly and clenching the sheets between her white knuckles. Rachel had the worst timing ever to have conversations with her. "Y-yeah? What did the loser have ta say?"

Rachel tisk'd, but kept up her steady stroking. "Nothing much. Just trying to get me to tell him some… details about you, that despite your numerous sexual escapades with him seem to have gone unknown." She slowly began to speed up, her eyes remaining on Santana's floundering, smoldering features. But the taller woman forced a smirk onto her lips, white teeth gleaming in the light coming from the window.

"And what'd you say?"

Rachel smirked, lowering her lips right to the head of Santana's now hot and twitching length. "That it was none of his business…," she husked out, before wrapping her lips around the head, and making Santana moan.


	7. Chapter 7

**lightbluenymphadora asked: If you're still taking prompts: Jealous!Santana, but she's jealous of something completely random (like Rachel does crosswords every Sunday morning & S wants that time for smex) :)**

It was _ridiculous_.

But Santana couldn't help it.

She had possessiveness issues, okay? She knew that. She did. And like, it was something she was working on. Along with her rage.

It was just-

"Oh my God Rachel will you _stop_."

Looking up from the bowl of ice cream she'd been eating, Rachel furrowed her brows in confusion. "Santana, I'm just eating the vegan ice cream that _you _bought me." She went right back eating the ice cream, scooping up a bit on the small spoon before letting her lips cover it, sucking the creamy substance into her mouth and letting her tongue swipe away the remaining remnants before repeating the process all over again.

Sometimes there was more tongue.

Sometimes when she drew the spoon out there was a wet _popping _sound.

It was driving Santana _absolutely crazy_.

The worst part?

She couldn't figure out if she was more jealous of the ice cream or the fucking spoon.

And she couldn't even bitch about it because god, it _had _been her idea and she had _known _what she was getting herself into. But _fuck_.

She tightened her thighs, willing herself to last until the end of the date.

It was going to be the longest 45 minutes of her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**santanalovesrachelsberries**** asked: *Raises hand* I have a prompt for you, sweetheart! Santana discovering that Rachel reads lesbian smut. How she discovers and how both react :D (It has to include Santana calling Rachel SmuTfette) xD**

* * *

This was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened in her entire life.

Ever.

Ever, ever, ever, ever.

Santana sat across from her on the couch, legs crossed, arms outstretched across its back, and the most horrible, terrible, smurmy grin ever on her lips. "So… little ain't as innocent as she would lead us to believe? Or… should I say _Smut-fette_?"

Cheeks red, legs pressed together and hands clenching on her lap, Rachel took a deep breath. "I am 17 years old, Santana. You can't possibly think I'm completely lacking in knowledge of-"

"Rachel Lesberry… pretty good ring to it…"

The smaller girl just groaned in exasperation, hiding her tomato-colored face in her hands. She couldn't believe she'd thought it would have been okay to leave Santana alone near her laptop. But she had been _so sure _that she had locked it.

Apparently not.

Then, two warm hands were over her's, exposing her face. She shut her eyes tightly, not willing to see that damn, _sexy_ smirk on Santana's face any more than she already had. She heard the cheerleader scoff.

"_Rachel_, open your eyes and like, look at me."

Rachel shook her head. "Nope. I refuse."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Calm yo tits, woman. I was just joking around. Loosen up." Her lip quirked up. "Or maybe that's what the smut was for?"

Another groan from the diva.

"Okay, okay! But, geezus, seriously Rachel? I mean, if you want the lesbian experience the real thing is _way _better than this shit."

At that Rachel opened her eyes, glaring, suddenly more irate than embarrassed. "Oh, of course! I'm so sorry, Santana." She stood up, causing Santana to fall back on her ass and look up at the smaller girl. "I'll get right on that. Really. After all, I have so many options. The girls are just lining up at my door, practically begging me to enter a sapphic experience with them. In fact, why don't I just-"

She was shut up by Santana's lips over hers.

The lips drew away and she couldn't stop the whimper that escaped. Her eyes had closed again, but they opened upon hearing a throaty chuckle that definitely wasn't her own.

"Last time I checked, I was definitely a lesbian, I come to your day like, every other day, and okay, so maybe I never actually said anything but I'm totally up for trying this whole 'sapphic experience' thing with you," whispered Santana, her lips not even an inch from Rachel's.

All the smaller girl could do was nod slowly, before pulling Santana into another searing kiss.

And it was definitely just as good, if not better, as what she had read.


End file.
